onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Канон
Все, что пишет сам автор, считается каноном. 'Проще говоря, канон — оригинальный материал, который представляет писатель (мангака) в своей работе. Канон Манга Чтобы узнать оригинальный сюжет One Piece, необходимо просмотреть японскую мангу: отсюда начинается вся серия. Манга — костяк, без которого ничего остального просто не существовало бы. Вся информация из манги — безусловный канон. Цветные страницы и обложки Цветные страницы — двойные страницы, которые созданы Одой и помещёны как обложки глав. Они создаются в соответствии с волей редакторов журнала, поэтому особенного расписания нет. Существуют сборники цветных страниц, на английском именуемые "Colour Walks". Так как все цветные обложки нарисованы лично Одой, некоторые люди считают их каноном. Однако там присутствуют многие элементы, не относящие к главному сюжету, поэтому большинство все же относит их к неканону. Мини-арки Мини-серии — истории на обложках. Они часто показывают, что произошло в мире или что случилось с бывшими антагонистами, которые враждовали с Мугиварами. Практически все арки соединяются с сюжетом, поэтому считаются каноном. Датабуки Датабуки дают детализированную информацию из манги, дает имена персонажей третьего плана. Считается каноном, так как Ода сам дает сведения. (Однако стоит осторожно относиться к информации, так как Сабо назвали мертвым, хотя дальше по сюжету он оказался жив). Grand Line Times Это небольшое собрание материала, уже представленной Одой в сериале. Он считается каноном. Ода создал его, будучи больным, чтобы помочь фанатам разобраться в сюжете. SBS SBS — колонка вопрос-ответ, которая публикуется в конце тома манги. В этой рубрике Ода отвечает на вопросы фанатов, иногда к нему присоединяются сэйю (актера озвучки) персонажей в аниме. В SBS Ода обычно дает дополнительную информацию, расширяя некоторые незначительная аспекты, не упомянутые в основном сюжете. там же он рассказывает больше о дьявольских плодах, особенностях героев, утверждает дни рождения и просто шутит вместе с фанатами. Некоторые шутки, естественно, не рассматриваются как канон, но большинство информации из SBS канонично. Monsters "Monsters" или "Монстры" — ваншот, созданный Одой в 1994, ещё до начала One Piece. Оказалось, что эту историю можно считать каноном, когда Ода подтвердил, что Рюма из арки Триллер Барка — тот самый самурай из истории "Монстров", только ставший зомби. Неканон (филлер) аниме Аниме в основном следует канону, но иногда там показываются события, отсутствующие в основном повествовании. Toei могут давать намеки на предстоящие события (из-за того, что они уже произошли в манге). Например, силуэт Гоинг Мерри был виден во время поездки на Морском Поезде, а Зоро холодно отнесся к Усоппу в арке Эниес Лобби. Фанаты подумали, что это не в его характере, но позже он проявил себя таким образом, когда Усопп захотел вернуться в команду. В аниме архипелаг Боин уже был показан хищным цветком, но в манге это было подтверждено позднее. Затененные фигуры рядом с Зоро в аниме оказались мартышками, а в манге — бабуинами. Однако аниме не всегда стоит полного доверия. Чтобы эпизод соответствовал стандартам времени, часто добавляют дополнительные сцены, детали, информацию и диалоги. Toei иногда создает несостыковки и дыры в сюжете. Например, в арке Острова-Линкора Зоро заявил, что нет ничего, что он не смог бы разрезать. Однако суть в том, что разрезанные им цепи были из стали, а вплоть до арки Алабасты Зоро не мог разрезать сталь. Это впервые произошло в схватке с Дазом Бонсом. В арке Дэви Бэк Файт Чоппер съел три рамб болла, чтобы принять форму монстра, но ему не полагалось есть дополнительный рамбл болл в течение шести часов. В Дневнике Коби-Меппо они с Гарпом пересекли Калм-Белт, а в адаптации прошли через Реверс Маунтин. Потом это было "исправлено": Коби заявил, что газета ошиблась. Toei пытались объяснить историю с Санджи и платьем, сказав, что окама "выпустили наружу внутреннюю леди", из-за чего кок на время потерял интерес к женщинам. В манге же он до конца отказывался надевать женский наряд. При встрече с Иванковым на Санджи уже был его старый костюм. В арке Острова-линкора Мугивары встретили дракона Рю, но, так как в манге этого не было, в арке Панк Хазарда они заявили, что никогда раньше не видели драконов. Филлеры часто добавляются, чтобы сохранить разрыв между аниме и мангой. Часто в филлерах есть каноничные эпизоды, но иногда их вставляют прямо посреди развития основного сюжета. Это раздражает многих фанатов. *Арка Острова-линкора: Идет между арками Логтауна и Лабуна. В манге Мугивары после Логтауна пошли прямиком к Реверс Маунтин, и Усоппа от морских королей там спас Луффи. Во время этой арки Одна только закончил арку острова Драм и начал Алабасту. *Арка Пост-Алабасты: Она сделана в трех частях: эпизоды Мугивар (кроме Луффи и Робин), арка Козлиного Острова и Арка Острова Рулука. Арка берет начало сразу по присоединении Робин к команде. В манге в это же время корабль упал с неба и началась арка Скайпии. *Арка G-8: Мугивары приземлились на базе Дозора, когда упали со Скайпии. Нами опробовала волновик, а Луффи обсуждал принятие в команду плотника. В манге эту идею высказал Усопп. *Арка Океанского Сна: Эта арка базируется на видео-игре с таким же названием. Робин пытается воссоединить команду, потерявшую воспоминания. *Арка Возвращения Фокси: Эта арка происходит через какое-то время после арки Океанского Сна. Она изображает команду Мугивар, вновь встречающую команду Фокси. Схватка с ними ведет к столкновению и с Аокидзи. *Арка Лавли Лэнд: Хронологически идет после арки Ватер 7, когда команда во Флорианском Треугольнике сталкивается с семьей Аччино. *Арка Острова-Спа: Идет после арки Триллер Барка. На острове Спа команда вновь встречает Фокси. *Арка Литл Ист Блю: Литл Ист Блю состоит из четырех эпизодов, ведущих к One Piece Фильм: Strong World. *Арка Амбиций Z: Это предыстория к фильму Z, показанная между аркой Рыболюдей и Панк Хазард. *Арка Возвращения Цезаря: Происходит между арками Панк Хазарда и Дресс Розы. Ло и Луффи сталкиваются с Бридом, и им приходится противостоять его зверям, чтобы вернуть Цезаря. Новеллы Двенадцать новелл было написано, причем некоторые были связаны с каноном, предложенным Одой. Первый расширял арку Логтауна и был написан Татсуей Хамазаки при помощи Оды. В частности там рассказывалось, как Усопп получил свои очки, встретившись с Дэдди Мастерсоном. Считать ли это каноном, зависит от вас. OVA Победить Пирата Ганзака — первое аниме по One Piece, снятое в форме фильма до того, как Toei получили права на экранизацию основного сюжета. Там представлены только Нами, Луффи и Зоро, так как арка Деревни Сиропа только выходила. Ганзак — изначальный концепт Дона Крига. CrossEpoch Это кроссовер между Драгонболлом и One Piece. Это также неканонное произведение. Видеоигры Видеоигры могут включать в себя моменты из манги, но они не каноничны. Фактически, они даже вводят филлерных персонажей: *Ocean's Dream! — Oceans of Dreams: Появляется Ноко с Нэму Нэму но Ми. Round the Land: Вводит Блюе с Мини Мини но Ми. *Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands: Вводит Саймона с Паса Паса но Ми. *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure: Вводит Пополу, Злого Охранника и Злого Укротителя Зверей. *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise: Вводит Габури и Рокового Охранника/Демона Рока. *One Piece: Unlimited World Red: Вводит Патрика Редфилда с Бато Бато но Ми, модель: Вампир и Пато, "съевшего" Ину Ину но Ми, модель: Тануки. Features Toei has inserted special features that have nothing to do with the canon. Омаке Омке — короткие шутливые комиксы, хоть и нарисованы Одой, каноном не считаются. Они не играют роли в сюжете и показывают простые комичные ситуации. Единственно омаке, которое предположительно может быть каноном — Время Интервью, так как показывает привычки Мугивар в еде ещё до появления Санджи. Фильмы Фильмы 1-12 предполагают слабую связь с сюжетом. Скорее, они лишь базируются на некоторых событиях в сериале. e series. *Фильм 1 раскрывает события в Ист Блю ещё до представления Санджи. *Фильм 2 происходит между аркой Логтауна и Острова-линкора. Эйс и Виви появляются в камео, но их цветовые схемы отличаются от последующих в манге и аниме. *Фильм 3 уже показывает Чоппера, но каноном это нельзя назвать, так как там не присутствуют ни Виви (которая была во время присоединения оленя в команду), ни Нико Робин (присоединившаяся после отбытия из Алабасты и расставания с Виви). *Фильм 4 происходит после Алабасты, противостояние между Гаспардом и Луффи было похоже на схватку с Крокодайлом. Мугивара даже использовал схожий способ нейтрализации силы плода. *Фильм 5 происходит во время арки Скайпии. *Фильм 6 по концепции похож на идею Дэви Бэк Файт, но события темнее и масштабнее. *Фильм 7 предполагался до Water 7. Несмотря на расхождения в аниме, Ода позже добавил остров Каракури в основной сюжет. В фильме машинами на этом острове были Автоматы, созданные Мунвотчером. Хотя этот фильм не рассматривает как канон, там Луффи невольно активировал Второй Гир, что может быть возможным объяснением истоков техники. *Фильм 8предполагался как изображение арки Алабасты, но многие моменты были изменены. Эйс, Реинбейс, Дозор и Мистер 3 не появляются в фильме, что является несоответствием канону. *Фильм 9 — ремэйк арки Острова Драм, но Виви отсутствует, а Робин и Фрэнки, наоборот, появляются в сюжете фильма.У Вапола есть старший брат и другие помощники. Это очень отличается от оригинальной арки. Однако в 2014 году добавлена сцена, где показано, что это сон, который Чоппер видит после таймскипа на борту Таузенд Санни. Таким образом, идет отсыл к арке Острова Рыболюдей. *Фильм 10 происходит в Мервилле. Он охватывает события между аркой Триллер Барка и аркой Архипелага Сабаоди. Там впервые команда представлена в нынешнем полном составе. *Фильм 11 происходит до таймскипа, но команда уже в полном составе. *Фильм 12 происходит после таймскипа в нескольких локациях Нового Мира. В какой-то степени он охватывает время до арки Панк Хазард. *Фильм 13 Зачем нужен канон? Все те, кто правит или создает статьи на One Piece Wikia, должны брать информацию из манги в первую очередь. Это правило введено, чтобы читатели не запутались, где филлер, а где оригинальная часть сюжета. Например, большинство фансайтов по Драгонболлу дает информацию преимущественно по аниме, поэтому у фанатов возникает много вопросов. Однако мы стремимся к наиболее правдивому отражению сюжета, написанного и иллюстрированного Одой. Именно поэтому в статьях существует специальный раздел, в которой помещаются все различия аниме и манги. Если вы создаете страницу о филлерах (арках, персонажах, событиях), указывайте на это 'категориями "Филлерные арки", "Неканонические персонажи" и др. Когда в историю оригинального персонажа добавляются подробности из филлеров, в статье размещается соответствующая секция Шаблон:Non-Canon. Так канон отделяется от дополнительной информации. Примечания Навигация по сайту fr:Canon (adjectif) en:Canon id:Canon Категория:Энциклопедия One Piece Категория:Статьи без информационных панелей Категория:Статьи без примечаний Категория:Статьи без информационных картинок